worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Standard Layout for Witch pages
---- Name of the Witch (Name of the Witch in moon?) A '''short' description and the ace archetype (with a link to Wikipedia/some place with more information about the guy if possible)'' Background There should be a consensus on what to call this section If it exists, the translated EWACS profile, else some sort of extended summary of the background Armament Only use this section if there is more to write about than Witch uses BFG in battle, Example Quotes Doesn't appear on most pages, but a few have it... Appearances Mostly unorganized right now, therefore I propose to order them something like this: Anime *blah Audio Media *blah Doujinshi *blah Light Novels *blah Manga *blah Video Games *blah Gallery Not every Witch needs a gallery, but if you feel the burning desire to add additional pictures to a page, this is the place. Just keep in mind that we try to keep fanart out of this wiki. Official art from the anime, manga, artbooks, stuff from Humikane's twitter and dakimakura cover are good to go, same goes for magazine posters, as long as they don't look like shit (like most NyanType posters). Helma bikini.jpg Helma translated.jpg Wiki-background If there are only up to 6 pictures, go with the gallery. Nipa beind nice and considerate.jpg Nipa Dakimakura.jpg Nipa Dakimakura 2.jpg Nipa is love.jpg Nipa Eila Sanya Coffee.jpg Nipa Crash Clean.jpg Nipa Crash Translated.jpg If there are more than 6 pictures, use a slideshow. Categories *every Witch gets categorized as Strike Witch *if she's part of a larger unit, like a Joint Fighter Wing, she gets that as a category too *if she has a known rank, please categorize that as well Another matter of organization. Most Witch pages look vaguely the same at the moment. But there are some pretty annoying differences in them that should be taken care of to make everything look nice and orderly... Biggest clusterfuck are the infoboxes, most of them (but by far not all) look vaguely like this one. Seeing that this is the most widely used form, it should be used for everyone... Possible improvements: * extending the Date of Birth to the actual year of birth if possible * linking Striker models to real lifer counterparts on Wikipedia * move the ace archetype from the article to the infobox Besides the infoboxes, most have roughly the same layout consisting of: A special mention goes to the pages of the 501st, those pages could use a serious overhaul... Also, in case someone applies all these changes, it would be a good time to kill all Witches from the Index since they all should be part of another category anyway... Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Instead of people running of to implement changes, I was hoping for some sort of discussion to take place before it. By that I mean stuff I listed under possible improvements for the infobox and the Profile/Background/Origin and Armament/Weapons thing... Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Patty's infobox is the closest thing i have to a standard for non voiced witches as i have been using it as a reference for a while.... also, if the witch has a gallery, and three do, that is the last section of their article. Overall, i approve of the new standard layout. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 17:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) adding the ace archetype to the infobox seems like a good idea to me, no need to remove them from the article itself though imo that aside I wonder if it would be a good idea to insert the Appearances section before the Quotes section which usually ends up being entirely tl;dr also it looks like date and height formatting could use some fixing -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 19:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I am opposed to including the Ace Archetype in the infobox. I tend to see the info box as a place to dump information that does not require further explanation. The Ace Archetype is not one of those things. Rather than being just another vital statistic, the Ace Archetypes are one of the most important parts of the profile, and more often than not, are included with additional information that make the witch significantly more interesting. including it in both the main body and the infobox creates unnecessary clutter. Additionally, I am hesitate to add a year of birth to the profiles because many do not specify at what point in the year given they were a specific age. some are obvious, some are not. I do support the idea of moving the appearances sectin abouve the quotes section. quotes should only be above the photo gallery.--Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 20:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC)